


Tell Me About Girls

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Luke asks Clyde to tell him about girls... and boys.





	Tell Me About Girls

 “You didn’t tell me about girls when I asked yesterday,” Luke stated as he and Clyde sat at the park picnic table.

 Clyde choked on his ice cream. He let it melt in his mouth to give himself time to recover. “You’re really going to ask me that here?”

 Luke glanced around, seeing a few parents and kids on the playground. “What’s wrong with here?”

 “Well, it’s… public… but, I guess there’s nothing really wrong with here…”

 “You don’t want to talk about it? You said I could ask you anything.”

 “I know I did, I just… After I went home yesterday, you didn’t ask Maria?” At the headshake, Clyde asked, “Sarah Jane?” At a second headshake, “Not even Mr Smith?”

 “No… Mum says that even though he knows a lot, he doesn’t really understand human behavior.”

 Clyde tilted his head a bit. “That’s fair enough.”

 “I gave you nearly a day to think about this.”

 “I didn’t go home and think of a good answer. I didn’t expect you to seriously pursue this.” Clyde let out a long sigh. “Which was stupid of me, really.”

 “I can ask Mum, if you really don’t want to answer me.”

 “No, no, it’s fine. I mean… you are my mate, and I can’t leave you high and dry about girls.” Clyde ate a few more spoons of ice cream. “Alright, ask me something more specific about girls.”

 Luke thought for a moment, eating more of his ice cream. “Why did Jen kiss me on the cheek after we got back from Kudlak’s spaceship?”

 “Why did she…?” Clyde repeated. He blew out a short breath. “There are a few reasons why she might have. Sometimes, girls will kiss on the cheek to say thank you, or hello, or goodbye.”

 Luke furrowed his brow. “That’s not very helpful. She could’ve been saying thank you or goodbye in the situation.”

 “I can’t read girls’ thoughts, you know. She could also fancy you, and kissed you for that reason, to let you know.”

 “Is that something girls normally do when they fancy you?”

 “I wish.” Clyde shook his head. “Girls don’t usually just do that right away. But I guess maybe given the situation we had just gotten out of… And you did a lot to try to get us out of there…”

 “So… you can’t really know why she kissed me?”

 “Not really,” Clyde shrugged. He then leaned in close with a grin. “Did you like it?”

 “I was confused more than anything.” Luke ate another spoonful of ice cream. “But, thinking about it now, maybe I did like it.”

 “Ooo… Lukey’s got a crush,” teased Clyde.

 “A crush?”

 “You fancy her,” Clyde clarified.

 “Why’s it called a crush?”

 Clyde sighed. “Doesn’t matter.”

 Once Clyde had answered several more questions from Luke to the best of his ability, Luke was quiet for a few moments, digesting it all. Both boys had finished their ice cream when Luke prompted, “Tell me about boys.”

 “Tell you about boys?” Clyde was disbelieving. “But, you are one!”

 “I’m only four months and sixteen days old. I’m still learning social interactions.”

 “Oh, don’t I know it,” Clyde sighed. “Right, what do you want to know about boys?”

 “What do boys do when they fancy someone?”

 Clyde tilted his head, his earlier teasing smile returning. “Do you fancy someone, then?”

 “Yes… I think…” Luke stared down at the table for a moment.

 “Rule number one, my Padawan. Boys don’t tell people when they fancy someone. We hide it, because we have to be cool about our feelings.”

 “But, if we’re supposed to hide it, then how will the person we fancy know?”

 “It’ll come out eventually, like if you’re alone together or something.”

 “Then, how do boys tell the person they fancy that they do like them?”

 Clyde thought for a moment. “I guess it depends on how comfortable you are with them, and how you think they’d react to the way you let them know.”

 Luke frowned. “This sounds very complicated.”

 “I guess it is,” Clyde shrugged. “I never really thought about it before. It’s just the way it is. Anyway, you could try to be funny, though I wouldn’t attempt that in your case, since your jokes need a lot of work. If you try to be sweet, don’t be too sweet, or you’ll be corny and mushy, which is totally not cool. It might work on some girls, though. You shouldn’t be straightforward right when you think you fancy them, since that’s uncool in a different way.”

 “Do boys do what Jen did, kissing my cheek?”

 Clyde shook his head. “That’s showing too much emotion for boys.”

 “So… Girls are allowed to kiss boys on the cheek, but boys can’t kiss girls like that?”

 “Nope.”

 “Nope?”

 “I mean, yes, that’s right. Not until they’re actually dating.”

 “What about boys wanting to tell another boy they fancy them? Since girls and boys react to things differently?”

 “Do you fancy a boy, then? That’s perfectly fine by me, by the way. Nothing wrong with that.”

 “I… I didn’t say I did.”

 Clyde laughed a little. “You’ve already picked up a lesson from earlier, hiding it.”

 “I mean…” Luke blew out a frustrated breath. This was all so new to him, like everything else in life. “It’s so confusing. I’m trying to sort all these emotions out, and now I’ve got this new one that I’m not sure what it is…”

 “I haven’t fancied a boy myself, so… hm…” Clyde leaned back in thought.

 Luke moved to sit next to Clyde. He still didn’t understand all this complication about girls and boys and how they expressed their feelings, but this conversation with his friend did help him come to one conclusion about his own feelings. At least, he hoped it did. At any rate, he felt a little more confident in them. Clyde had also told him a way to show it, despite the fact that he wasn’t supposed to, especially in this way, due to social rules.

 Luke turned to Clyde, and quickly leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 Clyde was too shocked to even protest. Luke waited a few seconds, then did it again, a little harder and longer this time, like how Jen had done to him yesterday.

 “Um…” Clyde finally spoke after a long moment. He slowly turned to Luke, looking embarrassed now that he remembered he was in public. “Was that a ‘thank you’ or ‘I fancy you’ kiss?”

 “The second,” Luke answered truthfully.

 “Oh… um…”

 “Is that okay?”

 Clyde cleared his throat, glancing around the park to make sure no one was close enough to hear him say, “Yeah, that’s… its okay. I um…” Clyde blinked a few times. “I think I might fancy a boy too, after all.”

 “So… now what?” asked Luke very quietly.

 Clyde let out a long exhale. “I… I don’t know. I’ve never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, before.”

 “I’ve seen male-only couples hold hands,” Luke supplied. “Just like male and female couples do.”

 “Yeah, um… just not here, okay?”

 “Is that not cool?”

 “We can in private, though.” Clyde laughed lightly, as a way to hide his own nervousness. “You’re something else, Lukey boy.”

 Luke looked around, and smiled slightly at the path that led into the trees. “Come on,” he prompted, picking up their empty ice cream cups. He tossed them in the trash bin on the way. Clyde followed, wondering what else his friend was going to do next. 

 Once deep enough along the path where they couldn’t even hear children playing, Luke turned to Clyde and asked, “Is this private enough?”

 As soon as Clyde answered, “I don’t see anyone,” Luke’s hand tentatively touched the back of his before becoming more confident and taking his hand. Clyde’s breath slightly hitched. “Yeah, it’s private enough.”

 Luke nodded, and surprised Clyde again by kissing him again, this time more on the side of the mouth than the cheek.

 Clyde certainly had no inkling in him to protest now, and even squeezed Luke’s hand in response.


End file.
